Solo una vez más
by gothikataisho6
Summary: Espero que también encuentres la felicidad – dio la media vuelta... el tenía que dejarla ir – Lo se pesimo Summary...


**Hola aquí les traigo mi primer One shot, adaptación de una de mis canciones favoritas y en la cual me inspire.**

 **Aclaracion: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Con dedicatoria especial a mi querida MOON . por fin me decidí a escribir y publicarlo :3**

 _Hoy no tengo nada incluso los amigos que tenía me están dejando, fui un imbécil.  
El tiempo pasa, aunque para mí no es nada, me siento envejecido, supongo que es por eso que me están dejando.  
¿Por qué estoy así, sintiéndome tan miserable?_

 **Flashback**

 **Dime que hice mal, porque no puedes amarme!** – dijo llorando después de haber intentado todo porque él la aceptara –

 **No puedo, debes entenderlo** – y sin remordimientos dio la media vuelta y se marcho –

 **Fin flashback**

 _Ahora te veo sonreír y no soy yo el motivo._

Un día mas y otra vez solo, el mundo sigue avanzando pero sin mí.  
Aun soy joven, así que supongo que todavía estoy siendo inmaduro.  
¿Por qué fui tan estúpido?  
Parece como si fuera ayer cuando era feliz sin siquiera tener nada.

 _Cuando estabas a mi lado y te protegía._

 _Si, creo que he llegado demasiado lejos de mí, yo... no puedo recordarlo,  
me siento tan torpe que todo parece ser nuevo.  
Incluso recuerdos del pasado aún se sienten como un sueño._

 _Y no sé a dónde voy ahora, te buscare en la noche al mirar las estrellas  
quiero regresar a ti, solo quiero poder ver tu bello rostro otra vez, escuchar la brisa de la lluvia que me acaricie el rostro y poderte besar una última vez  
Quiero recordar ese momento por siempre solo un último beso._

 **Flashback**

 **Yo lo.. lo si..siento** – dijo con un hermoso rosado adornando sus mejillas -

 **Tu primer beso… cierto** – afirmo sin sentimiento alguno- "eso fue un error" – pensó desviando la mirada -

 **Lo…lo lamento, tenía que hacerlo, debía distraerte tu, tu…** \- dijo tan rápido que al final las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta - "Huy pero que torpe soy" – se sentía avergonzada -

 **No es importante, no seas tonta** – le hizo un desprecio -

 **Pero que dices?** \- "como se atreve" - como le dolían sus palabras -

 **Ni siquiera fue un beso** \- y la alejo una vez más -

 **Eres un insensible!** \- no lo soporto más y se fue corriendo, quería ser fuerte pero unas lágrimas surcando sus hermosas mejillas la traicionaron -

 **Lo siento** – dijo tan bajo que si no fuera por su desarrollada audición ni siquiera él lo hubiera escuchado - "Perdóname" - con ese pensamiento se alejo en dirección contraria -

 **Fin flashback**

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en una débil luz entre las estrellas,  
Tú también te conviertes en una y me alejas,  
¿Me veo solitario? ¿Porque me siento tan solo?  
¿Por qué me haces llorar?_

 _Anoche incluso te soñé y sostuve tu mano, bailamos,  
tu radiante resplandor y tu hermosa sonrisa  
Rojo, anaranjado, amarillo, verde  
Un éxtasis que no puedo reconocer  
No va con el mundo que solía ver y sentir._

 _Tarde me di cuenta que te amo._

 **Flashback**

 **Inuyasha, podemos hablar?** \- le llamo algo nerviosa sin poder darle una mirada -

 **Que es lo que pasa?** \- pregunto extrañado por su actitud, hace tiempo que se mostraba rara, pero no podía culparla. Quizá era porque en las noches sin impórtale el dolor de la azabache acudía a su encuentro con su siempre amor eterno o quizá era su imaginación, eso quería creer porque ella no podía saberlo, el se iba siempre mientras dormían -

 **Aquí no, vamos a caminar, quieres?.** \- sin siquiera esperar respuesta camino hacia la oscuridad que esa hermosa noche le regalaba -

 **Que ocurre Kagome?** – dijo deteniendo su paso - **Creo que ya caminamos lo suficiente!** – Decía irritado y giro para observarla, estaba más preocupado que molesto aunque no lo hiciera notar, le intrigaba demasiado su actitud –

 **Inu…yasha yo… yo** – "diablos" - estaba nerviosa y las palabras morían en su garganta, no sabía cómo continuar, tenia tanto miedo – **e..estoy enamorada de, de…** – No podía controlar su nerviosismo y ahora se le estaba olvidando como hablar – "perfecto, muy bien Kagome lo estás haciendo bien"

 **Y para eso me pediste venir a caminar? Tonta!, eso ya lo sé…** – la interrumpió de manera arrogante –

 **En serio ya lo sabías?** – se apresuró a decir, la pequeña azabache estaba muy sorprendida, la única persona que conocía su secreto era su querida amiga Sango – "ella no puedo haberle dicho" – **y no estás molesto? Quiero decir… creí que no lo entenderías…** \- su mirada escondida bajo su flequillo se ensombreció por un momento -

 **Molesto? Ja, porque habría de estarlo?** – de repente sintió una punzada en su pecho, algo no estaba bien - **Espera, porque no habría de entenderlo?** \- pregunto ya desesperado **– Vamos Kagome habla de una maldita vez! -** Exigió exaltándose, no entendía que pasaba y…- "pero que…?" – su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una poderosa presencia, el viento cambio de curso y entonces lo vio, ese poderoso e imponente ser caminando hacia ellos, frente a sus ojos, pero no lo veían a él, esos fríos ojos tenían toda la atención de alguien más, entonces vio una pequeña mueca en su rostro "acaso… estaba sonriendo?" el creyó que ya lo había visto todo y de pronto algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

La azabache fue bruscamente apartada de su hermosa y perfecta visión, Inuyasha rápidamente la jalo del brazo para colocarse frente a ella tomando una postura de pelea-

 **Que haces aquí Sesshomaru, acaso quieres pelear?** – decía colocando su mano en su espada pero no recibió respuesta - **Responde maldito!** \- no esperaba menos, ser ignorado por su medio hermano era algo que no podía sorprenderlo, lo que realmente lo descoloco fue la reacción de la azabache –

 **Inuyasha, tranquilízate** – decía mientras lo tomaba por el brazo y se coloco a un lado de él - **El no viene a pelear** – termino diciendo de una manera muy sutil mientras le dirigía la mirada a su medio hermano y eso lo enfureció-

 **Pero que estupideces dices Kagome?** – se zafo de su agarre llamando nuevamente la atención de la azabache, estaba muy alterado, no lo entendía, no entendía porque ella lo defendía, porque lo miraba de esa manera como si... no eso no podía ser cierto ella no podía estar... -

 **Inuyasha escúchame por favor, de esto es de lo que quería hablarte.** – trato de suavizar su voz para que el hanyou no se alterara mas, pero nada podía calmar la furia que empezaba a sentir y es que no quería darse cuenta de lo que sus ojos notaron en esa mirada tan… cálida? Esto debía ser una broma–

 **Hablar, pero de qué diablos Kagome?** – decía mientras la jalaba una vez mas y en su intento de apartarla le lastimo la muñeca –

 **Inuyasha basta, suéltame me estas lastimando!** – decía mientras sentía como la presión en su muñeca iba en aumento –

 **No seas tonta, yo te protegeré! –** la soltóy desenfundo su espada – **Prepárate Sesshomaru porque acabare contigo!**

 **Cierra la maldita boca Hibrido** – Hablo por primera vez arrastrando la última palabra con total desprecio haciendo notar en su tono de voz lo molesto estaba – **Esto no es contigo –** le dirigió una mirada a la azabache, ya era el momento y ella lo sabía, no había marcha atrás -

 **Inuyasha no lo hagas mas difícil –** el volteo a mirarla, esos hermosos ojos le pedían que entendiera, pero que debía entender?, nada estaba claro – **Yo…yo amo a Sesshomaru** – El sintió que algo se quebró en su pecho. No podía ser verdad –

 **Una broma… -** susurro **\- Acaso es una broma Kagome?, dime que es una maldita broma, dímelo!** – exploto tomándola de los brazos, como si sacudiéndola ella pensaría mejor lo que decía –

Y fue en fracción de segundos en los que no pudo reaccionar, estaba fuertemente aprisionado por unas peligrosas garras que prometían quebrarle el cuello.

 **No vuelvas a tocarla –** quería acabar con él, quebrarle los huesos… quería matarlo… como se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo, porque si, esa azabache era completamente suya y aunque le costó trabajo aceptarlo, no permitiría que ese despreciable hanyou posara sus sucias manos nuevamente en ella – **o juro que te matare** – sentencio lanzándolo a unos metros dejos de ellos –

Kagome estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero él debía de entender, así como ella había entendido que no había lugar en el corazón del hanyou mas que para la sacerdotisa del pasado.

Inuyasha con esfuerzo se levanto, le dolían las quemaduras que recibió por el demonio, pero lo que más le dolía, más que cualquier dolor físico que pudiera sentir era creer que la sacerdotisa ahora estaba junto a su frio y despiadado medio hermano.

 **No seas tonta Kagome, el no te ama y nunca lo hará, el odia a los humanos** – decía con la esperanza de poder convencerla que se quedara a su lado – **Que ironía Sesshomaru, no crees?** – Decía retándolo con la mirada, tenía que arriesgar todo, ya no podía perder nada – **sacerdotisa y además… la más humana que pudiste encontrar** –

 **Eso no te incumbe** – estaba a nada de perder la paciencia –

Kagome lo tomo del brazo, el volteo a verla y se perdió en esos ojos chocolates esa mirada tan dulce y cálida, él le dio una mirada que solo ella pudo descifrar, entonces rompió el contacto, debía acabar con esto.

 **Inuyasha** – lo nombro para tener su atención –

 **Antes de que digas una locura Kagome, escuchame, yo te amo** – le suplico extendiéndole una mano - **ven, vuelve conmigo, no puedes quedarte con él, el no sabe amar, el es un ser frio y sin corazón, yo te hare feliz** – sentía un nudo en la garganta, sentía que la estaba perdiendo –

 **Es suficiente, Inuyasha!** \- lo llamo dirigiéndole una dura mirada – **nunca creí que fueras tan egoísta. Que él no me ama, dices? Quizá tengas razón** – escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo, el hanyou quiso sonreír, pero lo encaro una vez más **\- quizá aun no me ama, pero él jamás me ha lastimado como tú lo hiciste, el sano mis heridas, estuvo conmigo mientras tú te ibas a buscar a Kykio –** el medio demonio no podía creer que ella lo supiera **– creíste que no lo sabía? Ya no soy la niña que conociste hace mucho tiempo Inuyasha, tu no me amas y quiero que sepas que yo deje de hacerlo hace mucho, a la que amas es a Kykio entiéndelo, solo tienes miedo de perder mi amistad, porque no puedo ofrecerte nada mas –** no podía creer lo bien que se sentía al decirle todo lo que hace tiempo callaba – **Adios Inuyasha, espero que también encuentres la felicidad –** dio la media vuelta seguida por el Demonio y no volvió a mirar atrás, el tenía que dejarla ir –

 **Fin flash back**

 _El tiempo sigue su curso y la lluvia cayendo  
Dame una oportunidad  
Todavía estoy aquí esperándote  
Por favor, sólo una vez más  
Te prometo que no durará demasiado._

 **Fin**

 **No sean tan crueles conmigo es mi primer historia, les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y son bienvenidos todos sus consejos y cualquier critica que deseen hacer.**

 **Lo siento si no les gusta el final a mi tampoco me convenció mucho.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Gothika.**


End file.
